warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best Day (Fanfic)
:I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school :But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you :Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay, :But I had the best day with you today. :I have an excellent father- his strength is making me stronger :God smiles on my best friend, inside and out, he's better then I am. :I grew up in a big ol' house and had space to run and I... :I had the best day, with you, today. Chapter 1 - The Last Straw The last straw is when Emberstar sends a warrior 'round to ask for our surrender before she will...to use her words 'pulverize' us. Can you see me shaking in my fur? I should be scared. Most everyone else is scared. Silverstar sits up all night on the rock she calls Clan meetings from, her tired eyes scanning camp for danger. Thorn spends all day training with me, working himself harder then he works me and fidgets, torn with nightmares in his sleep. The kits wail and night and the elders whisper in the day. I should ''be shaking in my fur. But rage keeps me going. Rage at Emberstar for ruining the shreds of happiness I recently found here. Rage at Drakon for once again ruining my life. Rage at Cobweb for....well, what has Cobweb done yet? No matter what Emberstar implies, I know he will be fine...I know he won't do anything evil. He's still Cobweb. Tomorrow Drakon arrives in the forest. The next day the war begins. I know I should be hunting or something, but I want to see what Thorn has planned for us today. As I think that, he pads out of the warriors' den. His ginger fur practically lights up the camp, but it's marred by the fact that the usual playfulness in his bright green eyes is replaced by a dread I would never associate with Thorn. For one of Drakon's trained killers, he's more of a kit then most of the kits. I purr and bound over to him, "What're we doing today?" "Can we talk?" he asks. I nod, all cheerfulness draining from me. Thorn silently leads me out of the camp, out into the lush territory. It's hard to believe our death's are impending when the forest is so alive. Birds sing, squirrels prance about...it's infuriating. Thorn leads me deep upstream, to the places we don't usually patrol. He must want to talk about Emberstar and Drakon- Silverstar told both of us to keep our mouths shut least we scare the kits. "If I hear one whimper about either of you telling the kits or apprentices about this," she had hissed, "I will line my nest with your pelts. Understand?" It's so hard to hate her when she's so awesome. Thorn stops and sits, motioning for me to as well. I tuck my tail in beneath me and listen as he takes a deep breath. "Firefly, I'm worried...we got away too easily in ShadowClan camp." I give him a confused look, "You complaining?" He sighs and shakes his head, "No, it's just...Emberstar must know who we are. Who we were. If we were just RiverClan cats she would've killed us or kept us prisoner or something. She knows we betrayed Drakon, she knows we ran away." "What are you saying?" I ask, a prickle of dread creeping up my spine. "I'm saying," Thorn meows, "That Emberstar has something else planned for us. And I want to know what it is." Chapter 2 - Selfish I'm selfish. I hated my mother for never letting me go to the feasts Drakon would always host and Cobweb would always invite me to. And then I sneak off to one and look where it gets me. The middle of a forest contemplating my death- which, according to Mr. Cheery Thorn is going to be some long drawn-out tortuous affair. Joy of joys. When we heard the news, we reported to Silverstar. She sent messengers to WindClan and ThunderClan. But they haven't come back yet and we're assuming they were captured by ShadowClan. Silverstar agonized over what to do- she couldn't sacrifice more of her cats, but she couldn't let the other cats wake up one day only to be attacked. I didn't want to warn the other Clans. I didn't know about the ShadowClan cats although I had my suspicions, I was far more selfish. I didn't want everyone to know that the cats I ran away from were going to be our downfall. As much as it hurt, I felt like I could be happy here, forget about everyone in Twoleg Place. Well...almost everyone. I didn't recognize it, but I've realized how much I've struggled the past few days, not with myself or the Clan. With Cobweb. In my mind I've imagined conversations with him, gone over every detail of those stunningly blue eyes until the haunt me. ''Why did you leave me?! And even in the midst of this war, which could get all my new friends killed, all I can do is scream in my head at the one who abandoned me. And my latest act of horrible selfishness? I let Thorn go off to ShadowClan to find out what was to become of us. Alone. Chapter 3 - Couldn't Get Any Worse Cobweb was being turned into a monster, Drakon was on his way, we were probably all going to die, and Silverstar is screeching at me like some kind of owl. Some kind of killer owl. Some kind of killer-death-evil-monster-super-mutant- "Firefly! Are you listening to me!?" "Yes," I snap back to attention. The killer owl's nostrils flair as she prepares to go on another tangent. I flinch, waiting. She starts out quiet, like a storm, "Firefly, when I assigned Thorn as your mentor, I assumed you would grow fond of him like all the normal apprentices." she narrows her eyes, "Emphasis on normal." Ouch... Silverstar raises her voice a little and I flinch, "Instead, you allow your mouse-brain of a mentor to go traipsing into our biggest enemy's territory, while they're preparing to kill us all, both of you knowing full well that Emberstar and this Drakon are both yowling for his and yours painful deaths?" I nod. She's yelling now and I flatten myself to the den floor, "Why didn't you drag him back here? Why didn't you get someone? Or at least, why didn't you have the decency to go die beside him?" I hang my head, tears prickling in my eyes. I haven't let myself cry openly since Cobweb...but in Thorn's absence I find myself weakening. Again. Stupid toms. "Get out of my sight," Silverstar spits, "And hope Emberstar kills you, because when this all end, if Thorn is dead, I will end you." I nod and back out of her den, trembling. Chapter 4 - MIA I am lost. I used to laugh at those cats who were obsessed with finding love. But now? I'm not saying I love Cobweb or Thorn, but as friends? Yes, Thorn was deeply annoying, but it wasn't until his chatter was gone that I realized how much I missed it. And Cobweb...I never even dreamed that there would come a day he wouldn't be there for me. I can't function knowing my two best friends (yes, I just called Thorn one of my best friends, deal with it) are in horrid danger. And in at least one case it's definitely my fault. Everyone leaves me alone. But at moon-rise, an apprentice, Brownpaw, poke his head in, "Firefly? Silverstar wants you." I nod silently and pad to the leader's den, not even caring that she's probably going to send me back to Twoleg Place or something. "You wanted to see me?" I say in a monotone as I enter her den. Silverstar turns to me and inwardly I am surprised. It's not that she/s crying, but...she looks weak. Weak is not a word I associate with Silverstar. In fact, she's the opposite of weak. But her eyes are tired and scared and she slumps when she pads to greet me. "Firefly," she sighs, "I was harsh earlier. Please sit." I do and Silverstar just stares at the stars for a few moments. Then she speaks. "When Emberstar became leader, I knew there was something wrong," she begins, "Her rise to the top was too swift, too many leaders disappeared or died. But I was too busy trying to control my own Clan to worry about hers. But this..." she sighs, "I think Drakon and Emberstar were planning this all along. She arrived in the Clans when we were both apprentice-aged. She adapted too well, she was too good..." Silverstar drifts off and I wait for her to return. When she does, her eyes are as steely as ever. "Firefly, you have more knowledge of Drakon and the way he works then anyone. We need you to lead the attacks." Hawk-eye. My mother. Thorn. Their faces flash before my eyes. Cobweb. Cobweb. I nod. Chapter 5 - Blue Eyes I crouch on the edge of ThunderClan territory, next to the Twoleg Place yet again. But this time Silverstar is at my side instead of Thorn. A patrol of warriors sits in the bracken behind us, ready to help if needed. I try not to think too much about the ShadowClan cats we had to force our way through at the border to get here. Or the fact that we didn't find the messenger. But this isn't a battle, I remind myself, this is a scouting mission. Really it's for me- Silverstar wants to see if I recognize any of the cats here. Suddenly there's an intake of breath from the bracken. I flick my tail for silence and peer out. Emberstar is marching what seems to be her entire Clan down to Twoleg Place. She stops at the edge of the forest, waiting. Then, with a sense of dread, I see the shadows melting out of Twoleg Place. There are so many ''of them! I see faces I recognize, cats I know. Every here and then I think I see one of my father's cats, but I know my eyes are playing tricks on me. Thank the ancestors I don't see Hawk-eye himself. Or does that mean Drakon had him killed? My stomach churns. I search for Drakon. He's not one to hold back. Emberstar has the same thoughts. "Brother?" she smirks, "Is this any way to treat your little sister?" "I'm sorry," a clipped, silky tone purrs from the back of the crowd. The Twoleg Place cats part like the river and a glossy-furred tom steps out of the shadows. "My father is, ah, ''indisposed." "nephew, as clever as you are, I find that hard to believe. Where's Drakon?" Emberstar snaps, "We have an invasion." "I killed him," the tom's gray fur is carefully groomed, obviously showcasing the muscle underneath. "It ''is ''how we pass on leadership." Emberstar nods, "Then I welcome you back from Blood Pond." I step forward, ignoring Silverstar's hisses. The world shakes beneath me as if I've been waiting all my life for this moment. Which I suppose I have. Emberstar and all the cats turn towards me, sneering. The tom turns and I let out a small whimper when I see his eyes. Orange. "Y-You have blue eyes," I stutter. Cobweb tips his head, "Not anymore." Then, as if playing out a scene from one of my nightmares, he lunges at me. Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics